Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an array substrate and a display apparatus including the array substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an array substrate capable of reducing the rate of defects and improving a yield rate, and a display apparatus including the array substrate.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus may include a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field may be generated by applying voltages to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting the intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted, so that an image may be displayed.
Generally, the display apparatus may include a display panel and a panel drive. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver may include a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
For example, the data driver may be formed on the display panel in a chip-on-glass (“COG”) type. Accordingly, the data line, a gamma line, a repair line to repair the data line, and an inspection line to inspect a defect may be disposed on an array substrate of the display panel.
The gamma line may be cut due to static electricity applied to the repair line so that a display defect may be generated. The display defect due to the cut in the gamma line is not easily detected prior to connecting a driving chip and a printed circuit, so that the driving chip and the printed circuit may be connected to the defected substrate. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the display panel may increase since the driving chip and printed circuit must be removed to repair the display defect.